The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, a chip carrier, a circuit board, and also an electronic instrument.
With conventional chip-on-board (COB) mounting, the use of high-temperature processes makes it impossible to use a thermoplastic substrate, which makes it difficult to use an inexpensive substrate. In addition, since a semiconductor chip is subjected to high temperatures, it is difficult to avoid defects caused by the resultant stresses. Since the packaging process is also a high-temperature process, the formation of external terminals by using a soldering material must be done last, which dictates the fabrication sequence.